1H-Imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amines and 1H-Imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amine-related compounds have been used as antiviral agents to treat lesions caused by herpes simplex virus.
A variety of formulations for topical administration of 1H-Imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amines and 1H-Imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amine-related compounds have been developed, such as Aldara (1-Isobutyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amine) cream developed by 3M for the treatment of actinic keratosis, superficial basal cell carcinoma, and external genital and perianal warts.
However, 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amines and 1H-Imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amine-related compounds have low solubility in water and organic solvents and their skin penetration rates are low. The cream compositions may keep the drug on the skin for prolonged period of time in high concentration and cause side effects such as redness, swelling, sores, blisters, or ulcers, skin that becomes hard or thickened, skin peeling, scabbing and crusting, itching, burning and changes in skin color that may become permanent. Moreover, due to the poor penetration ability, these compounds are not very effective to treat many cancers, except superficial basal cell carcinoma.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for novel compositions that are capable of being delivered efficiently and effectively to the action site of a condition (e.g., a disease) to prevent, reduce or treat conditions as well as minimize adverse side effects.